


The Breakup

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey discovers Ian is cheating on him, and feels so betrayed he leaves; sending Ian in a downward spiral of depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Requests by: derekandstiles4ever, artaemisia, & superawesomepandakitty  
> (via tumblr)

Ian pulled up his pants in the alley behind The Fairy Tale, the hot co-ed smirking at him. This was the fifth guy he'd fucked this week, but his conscience was clear. Ian did not have any feelings for these jerk offs.

Mickey was his boyfriend. These fucks were just a way to get through the week, escape the boredom, it was just a stress reliever. Ian still had not gone to the doctor, but why would he? He felt fine! Better than fine! It had been months since he was sick. Besides, he was no Monica, his mother couldn't run a mile eight minutes. His mother couldn't pull three all-nighters at the club. As Ian walked away he wiped the cum off his face, along with all memories of the pretty frat boy. Ian had finished his shift and took the 'L' home, feeling relaxed and satisfied.

It was three in the morning so Ian was surprised to see his boyfriend waiting at the train station for him. Mickey was leaning against a pillar, smoking a cigarette. He was wearing a navy collared shirt and looked calm, relaxed, and fucking hot. He smiled once he saw Ian, it was the smile that he wore only around Ian. His crooked half smile that lighted up his whole face. 

Ian walked up to him and kissed him on the mouth gently, his tongue sweeping into Mick's mouth. He loved the taste of Mickey. The frat boy had tasted like cheap beer, and tic tacs. But Mickey tasted like...like _home._ Now that Mickey was out, Ian enjoyed every chance he could to make out with him in public. Mickey was still weary about the PDA, but it was moments like these that Ian feel so happy.

Mickey let out a small satisfied noise as he kissed Ian, pulling himself closer. Mickey hated Ian working at the club, he was only on as a substitute now. So all the club had to do was call and Ian would come running booty shorts and all. It was nights like these where he missed him so much. Mickey wrapped his hands around Ian's slim muscled waist and slipped his hands under his shirt.

"Oh God, get a room!"

Ian jumped back startled, and turned to see a teenage girl and boy staring at them. 

"Fuck off you homophobic ass-holes" Mickey yelled at them. 

"Just because I don't think you should fuck your boyfriend in public, doesn't mean I'm homophobic asshole" The girl yelled back, "My brother's gay and you don't see him fucking every Tom, Dick and Harry he sees before he gets home.

"He couldn't get dick if he tried" Mickey muttered to Ian, smirking. It was then, that Ian looked over to the girl's brother who stood beside her looking dorky and awkward. He looked kind of hot, but...kind of familiar.

The boy looked up and for the first time their gazes met, and a flow of memories hit Ian like a brick wall. He had hooked up with him last week in Fiona's goddamn diner bathroom. The diner dude nodded in recognition and greeting, and Ian nodded back.

"C'mon Thug Muffin," Ian murmured gently, tugging on his arm, "Let's go do what the nice girl said and get a room."

Mickey grinned in response, and turned to walk away. Before he had moved an inch though, the loud whispers of the girl echoed through the station, "Really? Him? You did? I thought you weren't into gingers?"


	2. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple get into a fight when Mickey finds out that Ian has been cheating on him.

Mickey turned his head slowly over to the pair of teenagers, whispering away to each other. He had heard what she had said, 'I thought you weren't into gingers.' _Had Ian fucked that asshole? **What the Hell!?**_

Mickey allowed himself to be led away by Ian, his mind was racing. He thought back to all the times in the past few months that Ian had been late, or hadn't known where he was. Even Kev had told him about the guy at the grocery store. He had overheard Lip mentioning something to Ian about the waiter at the diner. All of these moments flashing before his eyes. The glances at the bar, the nods at the clubs. Mickey was _not_ a posessive boyfriend. He didn't need to know where Army was twenty four hours a day, but...if Ian was out fucking other guys he _had_ to know.

Mickey walked wordlessly beside Ian the entire five blocks home. Ian tried to hold his hand, tried to put his arm around his shoulders, but Mickey remained silent and pulled away whenever Ian touched him. "Mick?" Ian asked worriedly, "What's wrong? You haven't said a word since we left the train station." 

Mickey looked defeated and heartbroken into the big green eyes of his boyfriend, "Just wondering if we're a couple or not?" 

Ian grinned and attempted to playfully wrestle with his handsome brunette boyfriend. Once again, though, Mickey backed away looking at Ian with a betrayed frown. Ian grabbed Mick's face with both hands, "Of. Course. We. Are." He enunciated each word slowly and looked at Mickey desperately trying to figure out what was going on under that mop of black hair. What was the Milkovich boy thinking? Ian let go of Mickey's face and they continued to walk silently home together.

As they were approaching their block, Mickey turned to Ian. "Why have you been fucking around?" He asked forcing himself to choke the words out. He had been replaying the past couple months over in his head, and Mickey had no doubts in his mind that his boyfriend was cheating on him. He just felt like such an idiot! _How had he not known?_

Ian stared at the man he loved, he looked at the tears glistening in his pale blue eyes. Ian didn't know what to say, he had no excuse, no reason. He was just--"Bored" he said shrugging, "I was bored, and tired of this routine, this fucking charade!" 

Mickey winced as if each of Ian's words were blows to his face, "What the fuck are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about _this_ " Ian burst out, gesturing to Mickey, "That fucking blue button down shirt! Who are you trying to fool, yourself? **YOU ARE A THUG!!** You are not a fucking 'family man' you're not 'respectable' now and you never will be!! Your whore wife and your son live in your goddamn shithole house, while you have your bi-polar boyfriend babysit your child. Meanwhile you go off stealing shit, and pimping whores!"

Mickey gritted his teeth together, he bit his tongue to keep his eyes dry. Mickey glared at Ian, that red headed horny devil, "This is not about me." He said as calmly as he could muster, "This is about you, and you failing to **KEEP YOUR DICK IN YOUR PANTS!"**

The boys were left glaring at each other in the street, in front of the Milkovich house. Ian tried to walk up the stairs but Mickey grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "No fucking way!"

"This is my home."

"No" Mickey said shaking his head slowly but forcefully, " This may be just some shithole you stay at with thugs and whores, but this is _**my home!"**_ Mickey had reached the top of the stairs and reached for the door he opened it slowly. 

"Well where the hell am I supposed to go?" Ian asked, his face had gone pale, all of his anger was gone. All he felt was scared and sad. _Was this the end?_

Mick walked into his house, but he turned back one last time, "Just crash at one of your fuck buddies' places, someone who doesn't **bore** you" With that he slammed the door in Gallagher's face. 

As the door slammed behind him, Mickey lay against it and slumped to the ground exhausted. He wrapped his arms to his knees, and this time he could not stop the tears from coming.


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is upset and wants to get out of Chicago. Ian handles the breakup through extensive workouts

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mandy stood in her brother's doorway her arms crossed in front of her.

Mickey looked up, over his suitcase, "I'm leaving." His bag was completely packed with his clothes, and shit. Mickey couldn't sleep one more night in the bed that he had shared for so long with Ian.

He didn't know where he would go yet, and he didn't care. He just knew he had to get out of this fucking city because the memory of Ian was everywhere and driving him insane! 

How could he move on with his life, when he saw Ian around every goddamn corner, when he closed his eyes at night he even dreamed of Ian for fucks sake!

He took a swig of beer from the bottle on the nightstand, it seemed like he always had a beer in his hand ever since he had Ian had broken up. But the intoxication helped dim the pain. He downed the rest of the bottle in one gulp.

____

A couple blocks away, Ian was just finishing up a ten mile run his sweat glistening on his forehead. He had been crashing at the Gallagher house the past couple of days, and he convinced himself that he couldn't be happier. Conflict was good, it allowed the relationship to evolve, change and grow stronger. He sprinted up the stairs and came into the house with a whirlwind of energy. The ex-soldier then dropped to the ground and proceeded to do 50 pushups.

Lip came down the stairs slowly, running his knuckles through his bed head, "Yo Ian, it's like eight in the morning save some energy for the rest of the day!" However Lip's smile never reached his eyes. He teased Ian but he knew that mental illness was no joke. And Lip recognized the strange effects of bi-polar disorder in Ian a mile away. He was most worried about his brother when he would not sit still because he knew that meant a crash was just around the corner.


	4. The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey leaves the city.

Mickey had his truck packed and he was ready to go. He couldn't wait to just drive away and leave Chicago and Ian behind. Mickey had decided, New York. That seemed like as good a place as any to go. He could find some work there legal or otherwise.

Mandy and Svetlana had been yelling at him all day, how could he leave Yev?? How could he just walk out on his own son? Mickey knew that he wasn't leaving forever, he would see Yev again. But he could still hear Ian's words in his head 'You're not a fucking family man.' Deep down Mickey had always known he couldn't be a father. He couldn't even deal with the responsibility of having a fucking fish. And it wasnt like he had the best role models. However, he had tried. He had legitimately tried to be a good father to Yev, but Ian's words made him doubt his abilities. Ian was right he was a thug. He was a pimp. What kind of father could he possibly be if this was the lifestyle he had chosen?

Mickey knew Lana and Mandy would take care of Yev fine, they were good with him. But Mickey needed to get away clear his head of that stupid red haired kid. The twisted thing was if Ian had apologized about the cheating, Mickey probably would have forgiven him. What Mickey couldn't forgive was that Ian had no guilt over betraying him. It was if his feelings were of no consequence to him. Ian had betrayed him insulted him, ridiculed him and now he had broken his heart.

Mickey drove until he hit the city limit and then he drove some more. The Willis tower and Chicago skyline grew smaller and smaller until it faded into oblivion. It took Mickey 15 hours to finally reach New York and he was exhausted, but he was relieved because it was a new start, and that was all he wanted.

\--------

Back in Chicago, Ian had decided to call Mandy. Mickey was not answering his texts or calls and he needed to know how he was doing. He was tired of their fight and he just wanted to kiss and make up. Ian knew Mick would forgive him, they loved each other and a couple fucks weren't going to change that. 

Mandy answered the phone on the first ring, "Hello?" 

"Hey Mandy, is Mickey with you?" 

There was a long pause on the other line, when Mandy finally responded her voice was low and hoarse "Ian, Mickey's gone."


	5. Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finds out Mickey is gone and does not know how to handle it. Meanwhile Mickey explores New York.

"Gone?" Ian mouth hung open like a codfish on the phone.

"Yeah," Mandy said, "He left Yev, Lana, _me,_ everyone! Whatever happened between you two really messed him up. He said something about getting out of the city and out of Illinois." 

Ian had trouble getting his head around this. Mickey wasn't a couple blocks away? He was gone? He did not understand how Mickey could just leave him. Ian's head began to buzz as it had many times before. His eyes blurred and a dark cloud begun to sweep over him, it sent tingles down his spine and into all of his extremities. 

Mandy was still talking on the phone worriedly, but Ian was no longer listening. "I mean I know you're like my best friend, but Mickey is my brother and this goddamn Jack Kerouac thing seems so pointless and fucking useless. He's just running away from his responsibilities, don't you think? Ian? Ian?" 

But Ian could no longer answer, he lay on the ground shivering. He wrapped his legs up to his chest, and lay there. He felt like his whole body was asleep, and he couldn't move a muscle, his mind was on fire, yet he felt like he was about to sink into a bottomless pit of darkness. 

Fiona and Debs came home from their grocery shopping and walked in the kitchen to see Ian lying there motionless. Fi dropped her groceries on the table and hurried to her brother's side. "Ian?" She said gently, "I'm going to get you upstairs, okay?" With Debbie's help they were able to stabilize Ian's 5'11" 170 lbs body. They wrapped his freckled arms around their shoulders and walked him up the stairs, slowly and carefully. They got him to bed and wrapped him in covers, Fiona was so worried about Ian. She bit her lip, and tried to keep the tears from coming as she leaned in and kissed Ian on the forehead. "Feel better, monkey." 

Debbie remained silent, as she watched her older brother curl into the fetal position like a child. She knew what this, they all did. They had seen it enough times. Even if Mickey hadn't believed them, or listened to them, they knew what this was and how serious it could be. 

Mandy came over ten minutes later. No matter what, Ian was the best friend she had ever had. She sat next to Ian and curled up next to him, just like they used to. She stayed there for hours just talking calmly to him, even though Ian never said a word back. \------- 

Mickey was in downtown New York, in Times Square. He looked around him and saw all the huge electronic screens flashing ad after ad before his eyes. This whole place just screamed tourist. He hated it, the streets were too crowded, he saw some homeless man on the street trying to shave the bottom of his feet... _What the Fuck?!_ He walked from block to block taking in all the sites. Finally he reached ninth avenue and the gay bars and clubs lined the streets. A few young boys, younger than Ian were gathered at the corner. Yelling out for business. 

Normally, Mickey hated being in places like this. It reminded him of too many memories of boys town and of Ian. Somehow every gigolo reminded him a little of Ian, which was a horrible thing to think. Ian wasn't a fucking hooker, but all these boys were so young so innocent, and so...horny! 

Mickey walked past the group and saw a tall freckled red head who winked at him. Mickey looked away, but something inside him look back. 

"Hey cutie, see anything you like" The tweaked out twink, did not look anything like Ian. Besides the one or two physical similarities, there faces were completely different. 

The prostitute had a more gaunt face, he was thinner. Mickey was pretty sure he recognized the crackhead look about him. But for some reason, Mickey couldn't walk away, "How much?"


	6. One Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey continues to explore New York and the locals. In Ian's depression, he only asks for one thing.

The red haired prostitute looked, Mickey up and down. He scrutinized him for a moment, making Mickey feel self conscious. _What the fuck am I doing? I am **NOT** that guy! _ "Never mind" he grunted, shaking all sexual thoughts from his head. Mickey tried to remember the last time he had sex and it must have been the night before they broke up. That was over a week ago. Ever since Ian had moved in with him, excluding that time Ian was sick, they had fucked every day, every night often more than once. To go from having sex all the time with the man you love, to back to your hand. The feeling was so frustrating, he felt like a goddamn sexually frustrated pre-teen.

The ginger sex worker looked at him, eye brows raised questioningly. "Are you sure, sweetie? You're kinda hot, I might just blow you for free." He winked at Mickey, smiling. 

Mickey shook his head decisively, "No." 

The young teen shrugged and lit a cigarette, "Your loss sweet cheeks." 

Mickey winced, and walked away quickly. Boys Town was nothing compared to the gay district in New York. The entire street was lit up like fucking Christmas, and there were cross-dressers, walking in six inch stilettos on the side walk. Mickey felt out of his league, felt _more_ than a little uncomfortable as he tried to walk down the street. A couple of guys approached him, seemed to be even flirting with him. Mickey didn't know whether to punch them, flip them off, run away or flirt back. In the end, Mickey went into a _"quiet"_ bar. The bar was called the "9th Avenue Saloon" it was sort of a divey place, and Mickey was immediately reminded of The Alibi as soon as he walked in the door. Except of course, unlike in back home, there were dude's making out in one corner and a couple of lesbians on the other side whispering sweet nothings to each other. Somehow, this bar felt more like home. From the cheesy neon sign to the brick walls, Mickey felt completely at peace. For the first time since he left Chicago, Mickey wasn't thinking of Ian he just sat at the bar and ordered a beer, he could get used to this. 

\------ 

All of the Gallaghers plus Mandy surrounded Ian's bed. It had been two days and Ian still hadn't gotten up. He hadn't moved, he barely ate. Fiona was very worried, as was everyone. "Maybe we should take him to the hospital?" 

Lip shook his head, "it hasn't been that long, and we can't afford the medical expenses!" 

"Well we have to do _something!_ " Mandy hissed at him. "For God's sake, look at him!" 

Ian looked pale, and his face was covered in sweat, however his eyes were what Mandy was referring to. His eyes, that were normally bright green and shone were now glazed over and filled with nothing but painful despair. 

Carl looked at his brother, "When Dad was in a coma all I had to do was punch him in the nuts, do get him to wake up." 

"Yeah and when Karen was in a coma, oral sex woke her up." Lip countered, "A coma, is not the same as this." 

"Besides, no one is gonna blow Ian." Debbie said agitated, "Don't be an idiot Carl." 

"Mickey would have," Mandy said cautiously, "He would've done anything for Ian." 

"Yeah, and now he's gone," Lip blurted out frustrated, "And we're left picking up the fucking pieces!" 

Fiona shook her head, "This isn't his fault," She said, "It was only a matter of time, before the effects of the disorder kicked in again. We just have to do everything we can to make Ian better, no matter what the cost." 

"Someone should probably let Mickey know," Lip sighed, "Wherever the fuck he is." 

Then Ian murmured his first word in two days, "Mickey." 

They all looked at him for a moment, surprised. Many of them hoping he would say more, that he would get up and out of his 'funk.' However, Ian nestled back in place, he still couldn't move, still couldn't speak. It took all his energy just to tell them what he needed. What he needed right now was the man he loved, to be beside him, to help him through all this shit. Mandy nodded confidently, "I'll find him," She said confidently, "No matter what, I will find him." 

Fiona looked at her and nodded, she put a hand on the Milkovich girl's shoulder, "You don't have to go alone. We will get Ian help, then we can go together to find your brother."


	7. Death, Came out, or Breakup?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is admitted in the hospital. Mickey tries out a new start in a new city.

Once it had been decided that Ian was going to the hospital, the Gallaghers (and Milkovich) flung into action. Fiona called Kev and Vee, and they arrived in a matter of minutes. With the Balls' help they were able to use Kev's truck to drive Ian to the hospital. It still baffled Kev that they were able to fit all nine of them into one vehicle. However, Fiona wasn't surprised, if the Gallaghers prided themselves on anything it was their ingenuity. The entire drive, Ian lay on people's laps in the back seat. His head, on Fiona and his shoulders were on Mandy. They held him carefully Ian looked like he was in a state of comatose. However, inside he was battling and fighting hard against the depression raging inside him.

\------

Mickey was in the "9th Avenue Saloon" again. He just liked the vibe in there. No one in crazy flamboyant outfits, no drag queens or tweakers. Even though Mickey had officially come out, there were still **MANY** things he hadn't gotten used to. Mickey had been a closeted partially (okay VERY) homophobic gay man for so long that he didn't know how to talk to other gay men. So many of them had fucking categories, bears, twinkies, drag queens etc. Mickey did not know the language to use, and he felt ignorant of the entire culture. Mickey hated feeling stupid, it made him uncomfortable, which made him angry. A part of him wish he knew more about this gay lifestyle, but he knew that he was never going to ft in. So he just drank in the quiet gay bar all night, with other people who seemed content with just sitting and drinking as well. No flash, no sparkle, no dancing, just gay men and women drinking together.

"Another beer?" The bar tender asked him, taking away his empty glass in front of him. After Mickey nodded, he filled the glass with the beer they had on tap and slid it back across the bar to him. Mickey took it and began to drink again. "You're not from here, are you?"

"Chicago," Mickey answered blatantly as he took another sip of his beer.

"Well...Go Bears." The Barkeep responded. "So what's your story?" The barkeep leaned on the bar and gazed with interest at Mickey. The Bartender seemed nice and normal enough, he looked roughly twenty five and had messy light brown hair and nice hazel eyes.

Mickey could feel himself checking the other man out, and replied quickly before he could admire the guys body. "Just needed a new start," Mickey shrugged.

The bartender looked at him for a second, and he seemed be looking through Mickey, "Death, came out, or break up?" He asked.

"Huh?" was Mickey's intelligent response

The barkeep smiled, and Mickey couldn't help but notice he had a very beautiful white smile. "Anyone who comes in here looking as miserable as you, and says they are looking for a 'new start' means they have recently experienced one or more of three things." He raised his first finger and counted on it, "One, you lost someone close to you. Two, you just came out to your friends and family and did not exactly receive the 'support' or 'love' you wanted. OR Three, you have just broken up with someone you love, with whom you are afraid you will never be able to replace."

Mickey looked at the barkeep, his eyebrows furrowed in a skeptic furrow. Finally he raised his hand to the bartender, "Mickey."

"Pete." He responded and gave another one of his smiles that made Mickey's heart flip a bit, "Well Mickey, which one is it: death, came out, or break up?"


	8. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy and the Gallaghers search for Mickey to tell him about Ian's condition.

After hours of waiting, they finally were able to commit Ian in the hospital. Mandy couldn't help but feel like she was betraying both Ian and her brother, for giving up on Ian. However, Mandy had no voice against it, she wasn't related to Ian. She didn't have a say. Mandy understood how hard this was for the other Gallaghers, how this was not their first choice. She knew that they also had more experience with this than she did. But that did not change Mandy's opinion, she still believed that committing family in a mental hospital was comparable to turning them into jail.

Once Ian was in the care of the healthcare professionals, Fiona wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to Mandy. "Okay, let's find Mickey."

Lip nodded, "For Ian."

Mandy turned to her ex, "You're coming too?"

Deb looked at Mandy, her brown eyes shining with tears and avid determination, "We all are."

Carl sat in his wheel chair, his leg still broken from his stupid skateboard. But his face shown with the same Gallagher determination.

Fiona wrapped her family in her arms, proud as any guardian can be of her children, "It's what Ian wants, we need to do this for him."

_____

Mickey had started working at the "9th Avenue Saloon." After a really long goddamn conversation with Pete the bartender, he had offered him a job. He kind of liked it. Mickey was not exactly a people person, but at this place you didn't have to be. All you had to do was pour beer and kick out anyone who was being too rowdy, something that Mickey was really good at. Pete was different than anyone Mickey had ever known, he had a warm, charismatic personality. It was impossible to dislike him, he remembered all the customer's names and remembered their drinks. Pete was able to make everyone feel comfortable, no matter what. It helped, of course, that Pete was seriously hot. However, Mickey felt comfortable here, and he didn't mind being a legitimate professional. It felt good to be respectable for once, but he missed the pay of illegal work. He didn't know how he could last on minimum wage, the motel was running him dry on funds. 

Pete turned to Mickey, "can you get that couple's order?"

Mickey nodded, and walked off to the two men in the booth. The two of them were laughing and talking with each other, "No fucking way, Ian! We are not doing that!"

Mickey froze at the sound of Ian's name. He looked at the two men, one a tall black man with short dark hair, the other a Latino gentleman with long curly hair and a huge smile. Mickey knew that clearly, neither of those men were his Ian. It was just that...it had been a while since he had really thought about Ian. Just hearing the name, brought back all the memories all over again. He took the couple's order and returned to the bar to get them their drinks. 

"Yo Mick?" Pete asked, as Mickey poured the drinks. "Can I get your cell number, for your employee file?"

Mickey shook his head, "It broke, water damage." Mickey had long since abandoned his cell-phone, he had thrown it into Lake Michigan before he had left Chicago. In order to fully engage in a 'new start' Mickey believed you must throw your past behind you. Therefore, Mickey was incredibly shocked when Ian's sister Debbie walked through the bar doors.

Debbie's eyes glanced around the bar and when she spotted him, her eyes widened in recognition and relief, "FINALLY" She said exasperated. 

 


	9. Hospitalized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian adapts to life in the Hospital. Mickey talks with Debbie in the bar.

Ian hadn't been in a hospital since Frank had his liver transplant. He lay in his bed wondering, how he had gotten here. Ian had denied being like Monica, so many times that he was simply tired of saying it. The darkness had grown dimmer, since they pumped him full of drugs. He felt kind of like himself, but...different. It was strange, he was able to move around and get out of bed, but at the same time he didn't feel the need to be doing something every second. It felt strange, like all of his emotions and thoughts had dimmed. He was used to feeling so much anger, so much sadness but he was also capable of so much happiness and love. When they finally discharged him, would he be able to love to the same intensity on these drugs? 

Ian's thoughts were interrupted when his favourite nurse John knocked on his open door, "Hey Ian? It's time for group!"

Ian nodded and put on his hospital slippers and followed John to the rec room. The rec room was full of beat up couches, a battered pool table with ripped green felt, and an ancient 1990’s television set.

The fold-up cold metal chairs had been arranged in a circle and many of the patients were already sitting down. Ian joined them and John sat down beside him. John was holding a clip board and was going to lead the therapy session today. The patients began to share their stories, their tales of loss, struggle, addiction, depression and suicide attempts. Ian listened intently knowing that he was in the presence of many who had suffered unimaginable pain.

Finally it was Ian’s turn, John nodded him to proceed. Ian took a deep breath and spoke greeting the group, "Hi, I'm Ian, and I've been diagnosed with bi-polar disorder. 

Everyone responded in robotic unison, "Hello Ian."

\--------

Mickey watched in disbelief as Debbie approached the bar. Her stubborn, determined facial expression and red hair, reminded him so much of Ian.

"Excuse me, sweetie" Pete said, looking at Debbie with some concern, "I'm sorry dear, but we do not allow underage girls in the bar."

Debbie looked at him raising her eyebrows, "I'm not here to drink, I just need to talk to _him_." She said gesturing to Mickey

Pete turned to Mickey, "You know this girl?"

Mickey could only nod, and Debbie hopped up on a bar stool legs swinging under her. 

"What are you doing here Gallagher?" 

Debbie frowned, "It's Ian--"

"We broke up." Mickey retorted quickly, "I don't care about your fucking brother anymore."  


Debbie looked at him for a moment, narrowing her eyes. She didn't have Ian's green eyes, but somehow she managed to have many of Ian's same facial expressions. Mickey did not understand why she would be here, why his old life had caught up with him, when he was trying so hard to have a new start. She stared at his face, and Debbie just replied slowly, "Yes, I think you do."

 


	10. The Unwanted Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey can no longer avoid her, and confronts Debbie

Mickey had dealt with more drunk assholes than anyone. He could boot assholes and hoodlums from the bar no fucking problem, but one fourteen year old girl? That was another story. Debbie stayed at the bar, watching him like a hawk. She was texting God know who, but always keeping at least one eye on him

Pete pulled him aside for a moment, as he was about to pour more drinks. "Hey man, that's your ex's sister?" 

"Yeah"

Pete nodded understandingly, "Mickey, you don't have to talk with her if you don't want to." 

Mickey sighed, "She's a fucking Gallagher, if I don't talk to her now she will stalk me until I do."

Pete gave Mickey a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, which he shrugged off quickly. He was not exactly a 'touchy-feely' person. Mickey continued to do his job as Debbie just waited around. She knew that he would talk to her when he was ready. She had always liked Mickey with her brother, they seemed to make each other happy. Debs didn't know the details of the breakup, but she was sure that no matter what they could work it out. After all, Ian needed Mickey right now. Mickey couldn't just ignore that. 

Mickey looked over, and to his expected dismay, he say Debbie was still there. Mickey had been fighting with himself for the past twenty minutes, on whether he would give in and talk to her. He was still mad, very mad at Ian; but if Ian was hurt.... _For fucks sake,_ He sighed and aggressively ran his fingers through his hair. "Pete, I'm going on break!" 

Pete nodded and watched hesitantly as his new barkeep walked over to the red haired girl. "Okay, I care." Mickey admitted, "Now, what the fuck is wrong with Ian?"

Debbie looked at him, and smiled sadly, her eyes full of worry and dismay. "We had Ian hospitalized," She explained, as she saw the look of anger cross Mickey's face, she continued quickly, "He got bad again, he didn't move, or eat for days. Fiona thought it would be best if we had him committed for a bit. She thought he needed professional help."

It was stupid for Mickey to deny, even to himself, that he cared about Ian. Ian could be reckless and stupid, but there was always going to be a place in his heart for Ian. With that being said, he was in New York, he had started his life here. Chicago didn't feel like just a couple of weeks ago, it was a whole lifetime ago. "Well," Mickey said, "I'm glad he's getting help. What the fuck that got to do with me?"  
  
At that moment the bar doors opened again, and more familiar faces came in. All the fucking Gallaghers were there. Fiona, Lip, Carl in his wheelchair; Liam in the stroller, and he was surprised to see behind all of them was his sister carrying Yevgeny on her hip. 


	11. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey reunites with Yev and is forced to tell everyone the truth. Ian gets a surprise guest at the hospital.

Mickey gaped at his son, his cute chubby face, his little button nose,  _Fuck! He had missed him!_ In that brief second, Mickey couldn't remember why he had left. Seeing his sister, seeing his son in the bar, it was like a dream. But he then Ian's face sprung to his mind, and his vision clouded. That redhead had caused him so much pain it had practically forced him out of Chicago, out of his home.

Mandy was looking at her brother hesitantly, a part of her wanted to run and hug him. However, she hung back, she was so relieved they found Mick alive and safe. She had been half-expecting to find him shanked by some New York gang. Mandy knew Mickey could handle himself, but in a new neighborhood and if he was outnumbered, well...it was one of Mandy's more realistic nightmares. But sure enough, there was her brother staring back at her, looking as healthy as ever, but his eyes were full of sadness, loss and longing. 

"Can I--," Mickey asked walking towards his sister and his son, "Can I hold him?" His arms were stretched out, and Mandy couldn't refuse even if she had wanted to. His face filled with the powerful look of unconditional love for his baby boy. For a moment, it looked like Mickey would cry, but his face hardened slightly controlling his facial muscles and controlling himself. 

Mickey cradled his baby in his arms, and his control weakened and he cooed at Yev. He had no idea that his paternal instincts would kick in this fast, but _fuck he had missed this little munchkin!_

The Gallaghers watched the Milkovich thug hold his child delicately for a moment, before they began to surround him. They all began talking at once, at different volume decibles until the baby was crying. Mickey anxiously rocked him back and forth trying to tune out Ian's family. 

"Where the fuck have you been?" 

"New York?!" 

"How could you leave without telling Ian?!" 

"Why did you break up in the first place?!" 

"I thought you loved him, why did you leave?" 

They all talked over-top of another and Mickey felt overwhelmed immediately, especially with the squirming baby in his arms. What had he done to deserve this? He was being dragged back into the freak show. Mickey had always figured he had left Chicago to escape Ian, but he realized now, that he also left to avoid their fucking families.

He couldn't take it any longer, "Fuck it," He mumbled. Raising his voice suddenly to cut off the fucking noisy Gallaghers. "Ian fucking cheated on me." 

Suddenly all the Gallaghers miraculously shut up for a moment, processing the new information. Even Yev stopped crying for a moment as if he too was shocked. 

It was Mandy who broke the silence. "So what?" Mandy asked. 

Mickey looked at her startled, "The fuck do you mean?he's a lying cheating scum bag!" 

"I mean so fucking what?!" Mandy said raising her voice louder, "Do you think I wasn't mad when Lip cheated on me, twice? I threatened that fucking perverted teacher out of the city, and I ran Karen over with my car." Lip looked like he was going to interrupt, but Mandy raised her hand to stop him. "Yes, I admit these were demented moves, because I was angry. But you know what would have been more crazy? Breaking up with someone I love, and running way like a fucking sissy. Milkovichs don't run **ever!** " 

Mickey looked at his sister, there was fire burning beneath her eyes, and he noticed he was not the only one staring at her. Lip couldn't help himself, he reached out and pulled Mandy into a hug, holding her close. Mandy gripped tightly to him as if he was her last life line. 

Lip turned to Mickey, "Look, although Mandy came up with some valid points, I just have one thing to add. Ian is bi-polar, and as a result he has hyper-sexuality and impulsiveness, he probably couldn't have controlled himself if he tried." 

Fiona nodded, "It doesn't mean he stopped caring about you!" 

"Besides!" Debbie cut in, "He's being treated now, so the meds will help control some of those side effects." 

"Then you guys can go back to screwing the shit out of each other." Carl said shrugging. 

Mickey held his baby on his shoulder and realized for the first time since he left Chicago, he was surrounded by those he cared about. He forgot how that felt. He forgot how nice it was to have people rely on you, and care about you. 

Pete, the bartender, and Mickey's new boss walked up to them. "Mickey, I'm sorry to break this up, but you have to get back to work!" 

The Gallaghers ignored him. "Are you coming with us or not?" Carl asked bluntly. 

__________

At the hospital, Ian lay in bed again. The drugs they gave him made him kind of drowsy. He hated being in the hospital, but he didn't resent his family for committing him. He understood their fear, he remembered the last time a Gallagher was committed was when Monica slit her wrists on Thanksgiving. Ian remembered how scary and painful that had been for the family, and he could not, would not put his family through that again.

Suddenly there was a hesitant knock on the door, Ian looked up and saw Mickey standing shyly in the doorway.


	12. The Makeup (or Make out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey forgives Ian and they spend time reconnecting with each other.

Mickey looked at Ian, he looked different. He looked thinner and wore a grey hospital outfit that reminded him of an orange prison uniform. Ian looked different, his eyes were focused and steady. He seemed more calm and in the moment.

Ian stared incredulously at Mickey, when Mandy said he was gone, he had thought he would never see him again. As it was these past couple of weeks without him were hell!

"Hey," Ian greeted carefully, he was so scared Mickey was going to leave again. He wasn't sure why he was even here, but Ian was so glad he was. 

No matter where he was or what he was doing Ian's life was just not the same without Mickey.

Mickey nodded in response, he too was nervous. Scared of his feelings toward Ian, scared he was going to have his heart broken and smashed all over again. 

Ian looked at Mickey, really looked at him. He could see that the Milkovich boy was just as sad and lost as he was. "I'm so sorry Mick, Fucking those assholes was reckless and stupid." 

Mickey shrugged, "I'm sorry for leaving, and I'm sorry for not saying goodbye." 

Tears glistened in Ian's eyes, as he walked toward Mickey. He wrapped him up in his arms and held him. "You're here now." He said firmly. 

Mickey nodded in Ian's freckled shoulder, "and I won't leave again." He promised.Mickey meant it too, being near Ian again, hearing his voice, smelling his scent, he had been in Chicago for hours but being in Ian's arms.... _Now_ he was home.

Ian held him close, taking in the smell.of Mickey. He kissed his head, and Mickey looked up. They looked at each other for a split second and before either boy new it, the door was closed and their clothes were on the floor. They kissed each other passionately, as they made love. 

Mickey was lying on his back on the hospital cot. His legs I over his head. Ian was kissing him as he thrust inside him. The two boys sweated, and breathed heavily together until they both climaxed within seconds of each other. 

Once they were finished they spent the next minutes holding each other in the cot. The cot was so small that they had their legs wrapped around each other. They looked at each other lovingly. 

As Mickey lay his head on Ian's chest all he had to say was, "Damn Gallagher, we oughta break up more often." Ian smiled in return and kissed Mickeys head threading his fingers through the Milkovichs hair. They drifted off to sleep in each others arms, happy and satisfied for the first time in weeks.


End file.
